Save me
by jupter
Summary: Para mi ya no habia salida de la miseria en la que me veia hundido... Todo era su culpa, pero como culparlo? Si yo fui el que acepto el pase al infierno. DIP. Advertencias: Violencia física y verbal. Finalizado.
1. Como has estado?

**Chicas... no se en que me inspire para esto, pero la cosa es que estaba inspirada para hacer un nuevo multichapter! **

**Espero les guste, va a ser creo que bastante Dip, y tambien va a tener otras parejas... Como nunca puede faltar en mis fics va a haber Creek, Grophe... cosas asi, pero siempre desde el punto de vista de Pip**

* * *

No estoy muy seguro de si es sabado o domingo, la cosa es que son casi las tres de la tarde y sigo en la cama, no tengo ganas de levantarme, no tengo ganas de verle la cara a nadie. Levanto mi celular del suelo, esta haciendo el ruido de bateria baja hace varios dias, pero nunca me digno a cargarlo, veo la hora, 15:06hs., tambien veo que tengo el registro de 46 llamadas perdidas de distintas personas. Perfecto... Toda mi vida se fue al carajo, no es que era WOW! QUE VIDA! pero era una vida semi-decente, pero ahora, ahora es una verdaderisima mierda. Me llamo Phillip, pero suelen llamarme Pip. Soy joven, tengo una vida entera por delante, diran algunos, pero para mi ya no hay retorno de la miseria, miseria en la que me hundió él... Yo solia ser un chico normal, nunca fui de tener muchisimos amigos, ni ser el mas popular, nada de eso, pero si tenia amigos de verdad, amigos por los que pondria las manos en el fuego. Me llevaba muy bien con mi tutora, ella nunca fue una persona de esas que te resultan agradables ni bien las conoces, si no que era algo extraña, extricta, pero yo habia logrado caerle bien, hasta estabamos encariñados. En la escuela, buenas notas eran lo unico que tenia, siempre puntual, correcto, educado, amable, sonriente...

...

Todo comenzo un 8 de marzo, creo que el año era 2010, era el primer dia de clases, estaba entusiasmado, feliz, la escuela me gustaba mucho, estaba comenzando 2do año, tenia 13. Era de los mas pequeños de la sala, escualido, bajito, las chicas no eran de fijarse en mi, ellas preferian chicos grandes y sexys como Stan Marsh o Craig Tucker, los que por cierto prefieren la compania masculina, ambos jugadores de futboll, yo en cambio, estaba en clase de literatura. Que se podria decir, nunca fui bueno en los deportes, soy demasiado flacucho por eso siempre que han podido, me han matado a golpes los abusivos de mis compañeros, como ese estupido de Cartman, el maldito frances de Mole y otros.

Bueno, la cosa fue que empece las clases con una hora libre, los profesores siempre tan deseosos de trabajar, me sente al lado de Thomas, el era mi mejor amigo, el sufre de un sindrome nervioso que hace que no pueda parar de gritar groserias, pero no es intencionalmente como cualquiera pensaria, el pobre chico lo padese de verdad, esto hace que muchas veces la gente no se le acerque, o que lo tachen de fenomeno. Estabamos hablando lo mas tranquilos sobre lo que habiamos hecho esas vacaciones, yo no hice mucho en realidad, pero escuchaba con atencion lo que mi amigo relataba. Creo que en ese instante en el que Thomas me menciono que habia un chico nuevo, que fui golpeado con un bollo de papel en la cabeza. Ambos giramos la vista hacia atras y lo que vi me dejo helado. Habia un chico, el que aparentemente me tiro el papel, el estaba sentado solo, con los pies en sima del banco, que se encontraba en la esquina al fondo del salon. Su cabello era un negro azabache, algo largo, pero no mas largo que el mio, una piel tan blanca que parecia no tener vida, una boca llamativamente seductora, se notaba delgado, alto, era muy hermoso de verdad. Me sonrio de lado, yo no pude evitar mirar sus ojos, y en ese momento lo reconoci. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo intenso, casi se podian apresiar las llamas del mismisimo infierno desde aquellas orbes. Me chistó, intentando que le prestara atencion, como si yo no lo estuviese viendo, levanto su mano derecha enseñandome su palma, estaba escrita con lapicera: _"Como pasaste los ultimos años, Pip?" _No pude evitar sonreir bobamente ante los recuerdos de nuestra infancia.

-Ya conocias al nuevo?- La voz de Thomas me devolvio al mundo real. No le respondi ni siquiera, solamente me di vuelta rapido para buscar algo para responderle. una fibra: "Bien, y tu, Damien?" Se la enseñe, estabamos a dos bancos de diferencia, pero estos estaban desocupados ya que en la hora libre todos se van a donde se les da la gana. La leyo y me sonrio, parecia a punto de responderme, pero el timbre habia sonado, ya no habia tiempo, el consejero, quien era el que vigilaba que no se cometa ningun homisidio durante la ausencia de los docentes, no hecho casi a las patadas, se notaba, a legua de distancia, que no nos queria ver las caras ni un segundo mas. Vi como aquel pelinegro salia relajadamente, asi que apure a Thomas para que tomara sus cosas, tal vez podria hablar con este chico de ojos rubi, salimos, y lo buscamos por los pasillos pero no lo encontramos.

-Porque lo buscamos?- Preguntaba el chico de Tourette, pero yo no tenia ganas de responderle, solo queria encontrarlo, y de golpe senti que me comenzaba a desesperar, estaba desesperado por encontrar a alguien con quien no tengo relacion hace alrededor de 5 años. Recorri gran parte de la escuela, en algunos lugares, llevandome algunas sorpresas, como cuando entre al baño y encontre a dos chicos, que el conocia a la perfeccion, besandose con mucha pasion, al vernos alli se detuvieron y nos miraron con cara de "abren el maldito pico y los mato" Nunca imagine que ellos dos se amaran con tal desenfreno, siendo que publicamente se odian profundamente, se viven peleando, son tan orgullosos. La cosa es que dejando de lado ese trauma que me dejo ver a Gregory besando y toqueteando a Mole, no vi nada mas... Damien no aparecia por ningun lado.

Donde carajo podria estar? Por que habia vuelto a South Park? Como habia estado los ultimos años? Todas estas, y muchas mas, eran las interrogantes que me planteaba en ese momento, sin prestar ni un poco de atencion a mi mejor amigo, que hace rato ya, me venia diciendo que habia tocado el timbre, para esto, Thomas, ya se habia marchado a la clase, no queria llegar tarde, y cuando desperte, estaba solo, mire mi reloj, la clase habia comenzado hace 10 minutos. Casi entro en un ataque de panico, siempre fui mas que responsable, y ahora, me habia salteado una clase. Todo por que? Por buscar a ese chico que quien sabe porque, me resultaba tan atrayente de repente.

-Pip...- Volteo la cabeza para ver de donde lo llamaban, alli estaba Damien.

-Que haces aqui! Deberias estar en clase!- Grito el rubio algo nervioso, pero al instante, el pelinegro tapo su boca con su mano. -Tu tambien deberias estar en tu clase...ahora sigueme- Lo solto delicadamente y lo tomo de la muñeca para llevarlo hasta algun lugar.

_**~CONTINUARA~**_

* * *

_**Primer capitulo de un nuevo multi chapter... espero me vaya bien, y lo pueda actualizar seguido... espero les guste...**_

_**Comenten, opinenn...**_

_**BESOS; LAS QUIERO.**_


	2. Llamada perdida

_Les traigo este nuevo capitulo de "Save me", espero que lo disfruten._

**Una importante aclaracion**_**:** _Escrito normal es presente_, Escrito en cursiva es flash back_

* * *

**_"Salvame, salvame...Salvame!. No puedo afrontar esta vida solo. Salvame, salvame...Salvame!. _**

**_Me siento desnudo y lejos de casa"_**

* * *

_-Que haces aqui! Deberias estar en clase!- Grite algo nervioso, pero al instante, el pelinegro me tapo la boca con su mano._

_ -Tu tambien deberias estar en tu clase...ahora sigueme- Me solto delicadamente y me tomo de la muñeca para llevarme hasta algun lugar..._

Ese dia debi haberle prestado atencion a Thomas cuando me decia que teniamos que entrar a clase, es decir, de haberlo hecho, me hubiese ahorrado todo el sufrimiento y la humillacion. Y hablando de Thomas... Levanto mi celular al sentir que comenzaba a sonar esa molesta musiquita, un mensaje nuevo.

"Por favor! Te necesito, no soporto mi vida sin ti"

Bueno, querran saber como llegamos a esto... Pero primero deben escuchar que paso con Damien, conmigo, que paso conmigo sobretodo.

_Me arrastro por los pasillos de la escuela, caminaba rapido y era dificil seguirle el paso, pero de una forma u otra lo consegui. -Pip- Paro en seco volteandose para mirarme a la cara. -Estas dispuesto a seguirme hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario?-_

_Mi cara demostraba a la prefeccion que no habia entendido nada -A que te refieres?- Pregunte dudoso._

_-Vamos Phillip- Sonrio de lado mostrando sus colmillos de anormal tamaño -Note como me miras, se que me tienes ganas, me amas o te gusto, una de las tres y por que no las tres juntas...- Solto sin el menor tacto._

_-Claro que no!- Respondi negando con la cabeza repetidas veces -No me gustas! Eres... un chico...- Lo ultimo lo dije bajando levemente la mirada._

_ El se acerco a mi lentamente y me tomo por la barbilla levantanto mi rostro -No te juzgare, de hecho, estoy del mismo bando- Lo ultimo que dijo hizo que me estremeciera, extrañamente, era un alivio saber eso. -Pero te lo advierto, yo solo te puedo ofrecer una cosa: el derecho de estar a mi lado, pero no me hago cargo de nada, no somos novios ni nada de eso, sera una relacion que tal vez nos beneficie a ambos, tu tendras mi compania, que es algo que anhelas, yo conseguire a alguien que se acerque a mi para acompañarme y hasta coger si se me da la gana. Si te lastimo, te jodes, si te engaño, te jodes, si niego cualquier relacion entre nosotros, te jodes, si arriesgo tu culo para salvar el mio, te jodes, si de golpeo, te jodes...- Una expresion de total seriedad estaba dibujada en su cara._

_En mi interior estaba seguro de que de verdad algo en Damien me atraia demasiado y no me importaria ninguna de esas condiciones con tal de estar a su lado, pero algo me prohibia aceptar esa extraña proposicion. Yo podia ser inocente, bueno, tierno, amable, justo, pero sobretodo, era alguien muy orgulloso. -Damien... no me gustas...- Menti casi tartamudeando._

_Los ojos de Damien se hicieron tan brillantes como brazas encendidas, me tomo del cuello de la camiseta y me azoto contra los casilleros, luego de eso, me tomo por las muñecas dejandome totalmente acorralado. -Estas seguro de que no sientes nada por mi?-_

_-N-No...- Dije comenzando a tener miedo, ademas del miedo, Damien me estaba acosando... El chico que me gusta me acosa-_

_ Y me dio un brusco y superficial beso en los labios -Ahora que piensas?- Me pregunto mientras me lamia la mejilla._

_-Po-por favor Damien... te dije que nada...- Mentia descaradamente, y lo sabia, pero eso no estaba bien, un hombre no puede gustar de otro..._

_Volvio a unir nuestros labios, pero esta vez llevo su mano a mi entrepierna empezando a acariciarla, yo soltaba varios suspiros, que le dieron paso a su experta lengua. Este nuevo placer era prohibido, y al parecer, esto lo hacia mas delicioso.  
-Ultima oportunidad, Pipi...- Me dijo el oido en el momento en el que nos separamos._

_-Yo...- Mi voz era temblorosa -Yo... si- Lo hice -Si, Damien, me gustas...-_

_Sonrio satisfecho mostrando sus afilados colmillos, sus ojos se hicieron aun mas brillantes, a cualquiera le daria miedo, pero a mi me fascino._

Luego de exitarme hasta la muerte, el hijo de puta se marcho de la escuela solo con un chasquido de dedos, se imaginaran que tuve que ir urgentemente al baño... A la hora siguiente ya saliamos asi que tuve que esperar sentado en el suelo del baño, no tienen idea de lo aburrido que fue, pero mi cabeza no paraba de maquinar lo que habia ocurrido hace instantes.

_-Donde mierda estuviste?- Thomas salia de clases con su mochila al hombro, se veia bastante preocupado._

_-En ningun lado..- le respondi sin mucho interes en contarle lo que habia ocurrido._

_-No hagas eso!... COÑO! te estas metiendo con la persona equivocada, Pip... VAGINA! Ese Damien no parece demasiado confiable- Me dijo con toda sinceridad._

_-No jodas Thomas...- Le dije agresivamente, nunca en mi vida lo habia tratado asi, nunca habia tratado asi a nadie, pero en ese momento cualquier cosa me molestaba. Me dirigi a mi casa a paso ligero y cuando llegue me acoste en mi cama, mi "madre" (asi quiere mi tutora que la llame) no estaba en casa, tome mi celular y me puse a escuchar musica. _

Recuerdo perfectamente que canción sono aleatoriamente: "Losing my religion" (Perdiendo mi religion) de REM. Vaya coincidencia, yo me encontraba en ese mismo proceso en ese momento.

_Cerre los ojos, nunca le habia prestado atencion a la letra, era en verdad profunda. Tal vez comenzaba a sentirme algo identificado con ella, despues de todo, por el, solo por el estaba perdiendo mi religion, todo en lo que creia, un solo encuentro con el y sus ojos de color sangre y ya no era el mismo._

"La vida es más grande.  
Es más grande que tú,  
Y tú no eres yo.  
Las distancias a las que iré,  
La distancia en tus ojos.  
Oh, no, he dicho demasiado.  
Lo levanto. "

_Sin darme cuenta, lo estaba soñando despierto, se me venian a la cabeza imagenes sobre, como me veria yo a su lado, como seria hacer el amor con el, como seria conocer el infierno..._

__Mierda! Suena mi celular... a veces me arrepiento de no haberlo roto aun... lo unico que hace es interrumpir cuando trato de hacer mis memorias... pensandolo bien, hacer mis memorias? Eso suena muy estupido... pero no tengo ganas de hacer nada mas, quiero reflexionar, saber como llegue a este punto, al punto de no hablar con nadie. Miro la pantalla.

_"Tienes una llamada perdida de Thomas"_

* * *

**Espero les este gustando al menos un poco...**

**Me gustaria saber que opinann**

**BEsoss, LAs AMOOO!**


	3. Acepto terminos y condiciones

_Les traigo este nuevo capitulo de "Save me", espero que lo disfruten._

**Una importante aclaracion**_**:** _Escrito normal es presente_, Escrito en cursiva es flash back_

* * *

**_"Salvame, salvame...Salvame!. No puedo afrontar esta vida solo. Salvame, salvame...Salvame!. _**

**_Me siento desnudo y lejos de casa"_**

* * *

¿Cuantas veces van que tengo el mismo sueño? Al menos diez, es insoportable...

_-Porque me haces esto?-_

_-Tu aceptaste los términos y condiciones.-_

_-Creí que había algo mas...-_

_-Debe ser bonito creer en cuentos de hadas... Pero esto es algo mas complejo, Pip, esto es el infierno...-_

Nada mas, despertaba con lagrimas en los ojos. Todos aquellos sueños que había tenido alguna vez, fueron destrozados por completo. Rabia vivido el infierno en carne propia, había conocido el miedo en persona, el dolor era ahora mi fiel amigo, el único que nunca se va. Otro día mas que pasa, mi corazón se encoje cada vez que miro mi piel marcada. Su recuerdo en los rincones de mi habitación me rasguñan el alma, estoy perdiendo mi religion, todo en lo que creí alguna vez. Mi fe en las personas se desvanece poco a poco, mas cuando me entero lo que se anda rumoreando de mi.

Me levanto lentamente, hace días empezaron las vacaciones, que suerte que tengo, de verdad no deseo ver a nadie. Camino sin fuerzas hasta la computadora y la prendo sin demasiado entusiasmo, tengo que distraerme de alguna manera, y salir a la calle no tiene mucho sentido si hay un montón de pendejos dispuestos a matarme a golpes. Entro a Facebook, mi biografía... Como lo sospechaba, etiquetado en 23 fotos, en todas se ve una imagen verdaderamente lamentable, varios chicos de mi escuela (disculpen mi vocabulario) cagándome a palos. Varios comentarios de mas gente metida de mi escuela "Ahí esta el marica!" o cosas como esas...

Doy una patada al CPU y me recuesto en la silla del escritorio, respiro lentamente, tal vez la idea de hacer mis memorias no sea tan mala, al menos así recordare de una vez y para siempre en no confiar en el anticristo. 

"Ese soy yo en el rincón.  
Ese soy yo en el centro de atención,  
Perdiendo mi religión,  
Intentando mantener contacto contigo.  
Y no sé si puedo lograrlo.  
Oh, no, he dicho demasiado.  
No he dicho lo suficiente.  
Creí escucharte reír.  
Creí escucharte cantar.  
Creo que creí verte intentar"

Nunca crei encontrar una cancion que de verdad dijiera todo lo que siento, pero alli esta, es decir, estoy refugiado desde hace dias en mi habitacion, estoy en el centro de atencion, el nuevo chisme, esperando que venga por mi a pedirme perdon, pero... eso no sucederá. Todos tenian mucha razon, nada en esa relacion podia salir bien.

_-Vamos, sabes que me amasss!- Me decia divertido, era en momentos como ese, en los que la pasabamos bien sin importarnos que dijeran, que guardaba la esperanza de que tal vez si sentia algo por mi. _

_Yo me sonrojaba hasta la muerte, solo asentia timidamente con la cabeza._

_-No seas tonto, ni que tuviera que darte verguenza- Me decia sonriendo de lado -Ademas, quiero oirte decirlo._

_Al oir esa frase, mis ojos se iluminaron, se pusieron vidriosos, y en casi un susurro le dije -Te amo, Damien- El me tomo por los hombros y me beso apasionadamente en los labios. _

Admito que esas escenas que vivi a su lado me generan una gran felicidad, pero tambien una gran intriga. El nunca jamas admitio sentir algo por mi, es mas, nunca admitio sentir nada respecto a nada, a veces expresaba odio hacia algunas cosas, pero nada mas. La duda, aun hoy me carcome el alma, siento que si el viniera en este momento y me dijiera un simple "Te amo" yo le perdonaria todas las que me hizo pasar, y es que soy un desastre sin el.

Su risa era algo magico, muchos creeran que "Es el anticristo, que le puede hacer gracia?" pero en realidad era alguien bastante risueño, divertido, le gustaba jugar, pero tenia un lado oscuro, un lado macabro, daba miedo.

Siento hambre, hace dias que no como nada, me aguanto tomando te de vez en cuando. Mi "madre" esta asustada, me llama para comer, para hablar, pero no le hago caso, no siento deseos de verla, ni a ella, ni a nadie, y menos despues de todo lo que paso. ¿Que que paso? ¿Aun no se los conte?... Pense haberlo hecho, pero si no fue asi, que mas da...

_Aniversario numero uno de nuestra "relacion"_

_Los primeros meses juntos fue normal, quitando el hecho de que a la hora del sexo el me hacia suyo con suma violencia, solia lastimarme, cortarme, morderme hasta hacerme sangrar o que solia acostarse con otras personas como Kenny McCormic, Craig Tucker o Christophe DeLorne, pero dentro de todo, eramos normales, claramente nadie mas que Thomas, sabia de todo esto. Nuestras rutinas eran basicas: escuela y a casa a hablar, jugar, ver pelicular, o hacer otras cosas. Nos llevábamos relativamente bien, salvo los momentos en los que por tal o cual razon se ponia violento, me insultaba por cosas en las que yo no tenia nada que ver._

_Era el dia de nuestro "aniversario", el primero, y a mi se me ocurrio regalarle algo. No tenia mucho dinero, pero se me ocurriria algo, y asi fue, le compre un gran oso de peluche, a el no le gustan esas cosas, pero le elegi uno negro, grande, con ojos curiosamente rojos como los de el._

_Como siempre fuimos a la escuela como todos los dias, nos manteníamos distanciados para no levantar sospechas como siempre y a la salida nos fuimos juntos, por primera vez a su casa. Cuando llegamos parecia una casa totalmente comun, en ningun lado salia a la vista que era la entrada al mismísimo infierno._

_Entramos y fuimos a su habitacion, una habitacion comun y corriente, las paredes pintadas de negro, posters de bandas de punk como Pink Floyd o de rock pesado como System of a down. Me empujo hacia su cama de sabanas de seda rojas.  
_

_-Espera...- Le dije mientras me separaba de el, el bufo molesto._

_-Que pasa? Me pregunto secamente._

_Busque mi mochila y de alli saque aquel humilde obsequio que le hice con todo mi corazon. En toda mi inocencia no hice otra cosa que decirle -Feliz aniversario-_

_Su __expresión cambio rotundamente, sus ojos se tiñeron de un rojo sangre aterrorisante, el miedo helo mis venas. Se acerco velozmente a mi y me tomo por el cuello de mi camisa arrojandome contra la pared. El dolor fue muy fuerte, cai de rodillas. Me levanto jalandome de mi rubio cabello e inminentemente comence a llorar._

_Cuando estuve a su altura me lamio la mejilla. -Estupido mortal- Me dijo de forma despectiva._

_-Que hice, Damien? Que hice?- Le preguntaba entre lagrimas, desesperado._

_-Creo que al prinsipio dejamos en claro algunas cosas... primero, no somos ni seremos jamas nada...-_

_Esa frase me atravesó el pecho. -Pero... Damien...- Me sentia desahuciado.  
_

_-Segundo, si te lastimo, te jodes.-_

_Cerre mis ojos con fuerza intentando fingir que no habia oido nada de eso._

_-Tercero, no me importa hacerle daño a un insignificante angelito como tu...- Me dejo caer al suelo y me pateo en el estomago, el extraño sabor de la sangre invadió mi boca, tenia que recuperar mi aire pero el seguia golpeandome. Me tomo del brazo con una terrorifica mueca de sadismo en el rostro y chasqueo los dedos, de pronto estabamos en un lugar oscuro, caluroso, habia lava, gritos desgarradores de personas, baje la mirada, no queria ver eso. Me levanto la cabeza bruscamente obligandome a mirar, cosas horribles sucedían alli._

_-Dicen que las personas que ven esto quedan marcadas de por vida- Hablo con una sonrisa extraña. -Crees que alguien que vivio toda su vida rodeado de esto puede sentir algo mas que odio?-_

_-Damien, tu puedes sentir, solo que aun no sabes como... yo te puedo ayudar- Le dije en mi agonia._

_Me empujo al suelo -Tu no puedes hacer nada por mi, Pip, no sabes lo que soy... soy un monstruo-_

_-Claro que no lo eres- Mi garganta ardia, mis ojos me lloraban._

_-Lo soy-_

_-Porque me haces esto?_

_-Tu aceptaste los términos y condiciones.-_

_-Creí que había algo mas...-_

_-Debe ser bonito creer en cuentos de hadas... Pero esto es algo mas complejo, Pip, esto es el infierno...- Chasqueo los dedos y apareci en mi casa._

__Recordar es a veces muy doloroso. No puedo evitar llorar al repetir esas horribles palabras en mi mente. Suelto un fuerte alarido, siento un dolor mas fuerte que cualquier dolor fisico, siento un gran dolor en el alma.

* * *

**Bueno! Otro capi mass, me gustaria, no, me encantaria saber que opinan acerca de SAVE ME. **

**Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews si quieren**

**BESOS! LAS AMO[!**


	4. Damien

_Les traigo este nuevo capitulo de "Save me", espero que lo disfruten._

**Una importante aclaracion**_**:** _Escrito normal es presente_, Escrito en cursiva es flash back_

* * *

**_"Salvame, salvame...Salvame!. No puedo afrontar esta vida solo. Salvame, salvame...Salvame!. _**

**_Me siento desnudo y lejos de casa"_**

* * *

"Deja de mirar ese peluche, estúpido! Que crees que haces?" Fijo sus ojos rojos sobre los de aquel osito de pelaje azabache, que extrañamente eran de color rubí. Por que mierda lo había conservado?

...

_Cada susurro  
De cada hora en vela  
Elijo mis confesiones,  
Intentando no quitarte la vista de encima,  
Como un tonto herido, perdido y ciego.  
Oh, no, he dicho demasiado.  
Lo levanto. _

Cada segundo era mas extraño, un fuerte presentimiento lo invadía desde hace varias horas, que mierda sería?  
Un suave, pero seco ruido lo saca de su trance, mira hacia la ventana, de donde había provenido aquel sonido.

-THO!...- Mira a un lado apenado, por un segundo una gran felicidad recorrio su cuerpo. Pero al recordar todo lo ocurrido en las semanas anteriores no supo como reaccionar. -...Thomas...- Camina lentamente hacia a la ventana, abre lentamente al ver como allí se encontraba su amigo.

-Phillip...MIERDA!- Se lanza en los brazos del pequeño ingles. -No se que mas decirte, solo me queda demostrarte lo que siento para que me creas... verdad?...- Apenas dicho esto, se deshizo del abrazo para depositar un beso en los labios del mas pequeño.

Pip estaba de verdad impactado, jamas creyo tener que vivir una situacion así, pero lo peor aun estaba por pasar. Antes de poder quitarse a su amigo de tourette, de encima, diviso por la ventana algo que lo paralizo. Bruscamente empujo al rubio... Con lagrimas en los ojos pronuncio aquel nombre. -Damien...-

* * *

**Un ultra micro capitulo, espero les haya gustado... disculpen por tardar en actualizar! Es que ando muy ocupada ultimamente... y no es por hacerme la importante xP **

**Reviews? xD**

**BEsosss... LAS Amo!**


	5. Me salvaste

_Les traigo este nuevo capitulo de "Save me", espero que lo disfruten._

**Aclaraciones: Aquí, la historia deja de estar narrada desde el punto de vista de los personajes. A menos que en algun lado diga "POV", en ese caso si.**

* * *

**_"Salvame, salvame...Salvame!. No puedo afrontar esta vida solo. Salvame, salvame...Salvame!. _**

**_Me siento desnudo y lejos de casa"_**

* * *

-Da-Damien...- Hablo el rubio mientras intentaba recuperar su aire. Luego de que el moreno los viera a el y a Thomas en esa situación tan comprometedora, que obviamente el no había deseado, siguió al anticristo hasta la plaza del centro de South Park. Su respiración era demasiado agitada.

Aquel pelinegro estaba sentado en una hamaca, se balanceaba levemente con la ayuda de sus pies y su vista estaba fija en la luna. Se sentía abatido de alguna manera, no entendía porque... de todas formas el fue, en un principio, quien dejo ir al rubio. Porque le molestaba de tal manera que aquel pendejo con problemas psiquiátricos se lo quitara? Miro con odio al cielo y blasfemó antes de voltearse a ver al chico con aspecto de ángel.

-Pip...- Su voz sonaba extrañamente ronca, quería actuar como si lo que había visto hace un rato le fuera indiferente.

Todo su cuerpo temblo, extrañaba con desesperación su voz, pero ahora que la oía, sonaba demasiado fría, mas de lo que recordaba. -Damien, yo... yo no...-

-No tienes nada que explicar, Phillip.- Interrumpió secamente, desvió la mirada, temía ablandarse si veía esos ojos azules.

-Pero Damien! No entiendes, yo.. yo no quise. -Por sus mejillas comenzaron a resbalar pequeñas gotas cristalinas. Miraba al suelo abrazándose a si mismo. Hacía frío, pero no se iría de allí sin antes saber que era lo que pensaba aquel joven de ojos color rubí. - El esta enamorado de mi, pero yo no siento nada!- Aun se sentía mal por lo de Thomas, pero era capaz de olvidarse de su amigo con tal de recuperar a su gran amor. -Te juro que la unica persona en este mundo a la que puedo amar es a ti. No me importa si no sientes lo mismo, o si para ti soy solo un capricho. No me importa.-

-Pip... yo...- Por primera vez en su vida se sentía culpable.

-Damien- Se acerco al mayor y le tomo las manos. -Yo te amo mas que a nada en todo el mundo.-

-Pip... yo...- Como hacia aquel chico para amarlo? Era una mala persona y el otro un angel, lo estaba haciendo sufrir demasiado. Todo eso era demasiado para el anticristo. Sus piernas por primera vez en su vida temblaron, sus ojos amenazaban dejarlo en evidencia. -Por que lo haces?- Pregunto dejándose caer al suelo. Undio su rostro entre sus piernas.

El rubio observaba toda esa imagen atónito. -Por que hago que?- Interrogo mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura del pelinegro.

-Por que me soportas? Yo no he hecho otra cosa que arruinarte la vida.-

-Damien, tu has hecho de mi vida un paraiso, tienes defectos, todos los tenemos.- Abrazo con todas sus fuerzas al chico, lo estrecho contra su pecho, el otro simplemente se dejó hacer. -Se que nunca te enseñaron como hacerlo, pero yo lo haré. Haré todo lo posible para que no sientas mas dolor, nunca mas-

El anticristo alzo su mirada para encontrarse con la del rubio. Sonrío tiernamente. No quería volver a separarse de el.

_**Puede alguien decirme? "Me voy a comer tu dolor!"**_

_**Y repetirme, "Te voy a salvarte esta noche!"**_

-Pip...- Comenzo el mas alto, mas su angel le depositó un tierno beso en los labios antes de tener el tiempo para seguir articulando sus palabras. Se separaron lentamente, al abrir los ojos, Damien vio como la azul mirada del mas bajo se clavaba en la suya. -Pip... _sálvame_.- Sonrío de lado para tomar al pequeño por las caderas y acercarlo para comenzar, así, un beso apasionado.

...

Lagrimas de desamor rodaban por las mejillas del rubio, había sido rechazado ya dos veces en su vida, le habían roto el corazon... primero Craig, el lo había dejado de lado, se enamoro de ese tal Tweek, y ahora Pip... Por que siempre lo mismo?

Caminaba sin verdaderas ganas hasta su casa, sabía a la perfeccion lo que estaba pasando en ese momento en algun lugar en donde se encontraran esos dos.

_-Ngh...Te amo Craig...-_

El solo imaginarse aquella situacion lo enfermaba, lo destruía, pero lo de Pip, oh, eso si que era imperdonable, porque sabía a la perfeccion que Damien era una mierda de persona y aun asi lo prefería. Sonrío con amargura, recordando el poco cariño que ahora le quedaba por su ex mejor amigo, porque claramente ya no lo serían. Miro al cielo y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en su corazon deseo que ambos chicos a los que había amado fueran felices.

...

_**Que el infierno está encantador,**_

_**este infierno está embriagador!  
**_

,Ambos entraban tomados de la mano a la casa del pelinegro. Phillip sonreía de manera alegre, era feliz, se lo merecía, por primera vez desde que Damien lo había dejado, era feliz. Sentía lo calido de las manos del mas alto. Se sentaron en la cama con sabanas de seda rojas mirándose a los ojos.

-Pip...- Hablo el de ojos rojos ladeando la cabeza y acomodándole un mechón dorado detrás del oído al otro. -Discúlpame...- Bajo la mirada apenado. -Todo lo que te dije ese dia fue horrible, me siento mal por haberte causado tanto dolor...- Levanto la vista y se encontró con esas orbes azules y profundas llenas de amor. -Pero lo que mas lamento es haber dejado ir a lo mas importante que tengo en la vida.- Lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos rojos.

-No me hubiese ido de todas formas...- Respondió el rubio -Te esperaría hasta el fin de mis días.- Se acerco un poco para besarlo en los labios.

_**Esta noche estas encantador! **_

_**Tu infierno está encantador, esta noche! **_

**Pip POV**

En un repentino movimiento envolviste mi cuerpo en un tierno y calido abrazo que, aunque no lo supieras, me estremeció, extrañaba sentir tu cuerpo tan cerca del mio, respondí tu gesto subiendo mis brazos hasta tu cuello mientras estrechabas el espacio rodeando mi estrecha cintura con tus delgados brazos, logrando el mayor contacto posible entre nuestros cuerpos. Acerqué mi rostro a tu pecho, tal vez no pensé o simplemente quería hacerlo pero mis labios se posaron lentamente en tu cuello, extrañaba el sabor de tu piel...te sorprendiste un poco, pero lo aceptaste y correspondiste besando mi cabeza y peinando mi cabello.

-Eres hermoso Pip- Soltaste de la nada. Sonreí y mordí con suavidad tu hombro. Necesitaba con desesperación que me hicieras tuyo, todo dejo de importarme. Aquellos pendejos que me querían matar se podían ir a la mierda, de todas formas, allí estaría Damien para protegerme. Te extrañaba, demasiado.

Poco a poco nuestras ropas se fueron esparciendo por el suelo, acariciaba tu espalda mientras sentía como entrabas y salías deliciosamente de mi interior, mi espalda se arqueaba de placer y tu sonreías con malicie, pero no una malicie extraña, sino una agradable.

_**Flash Back**  
_

_-Porque me haces esto?-_

_-Tu aceptaste los términos y condiciones.-_

**_Fin flash Back_**

-Te amo- Susurraste antes de venirte dentro de mi. Sonreí y te bese.

-Tambien te amo, Damien- Solte una suave risita.- Esta vez no abrán terminos y condiciones, verdad?-

-Nunca mas- Me dijiste. Cerré los ojos y rodee tu cintura con mi brazos recostándome en tu pecho.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Creí que había algo mas...-_

_-Debe ser bonito creer en cuentos de hadas... Pero esto es algo mas complejo, Pip, esto es el infierno..._

_**Fin Flash Back**  
_

Un beso mas nos unió antes de caer rendidos en el sueño.

_****__**Tu infierno está encantador, esta noche!**_

* * *

_**Me salvaste, mi vida sin ti hubiese sido un infierno, pero, ahora, veo a mi lado y te veo con los ojos cerrados, esa expresion de tranquilidad, de paz, que solo tu puedes tener.**_

_**Me enseñaste a amar, a ser feliz...Te amo Phillip, me salvaste.**_

* * *

**Hola chicas! Entonces aqui esta el ultimo capitulo xD Espero les haya gustado y opinen.**

**Besos::. LAS AMO! 3**


End file.
